


Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 207

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [10]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Lishepus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 207 of Syfy'sDominion. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 207 ofDominion.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750744
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 207

LOOP  
The humans are inside.

TRANSLATION  
 _Insuun bubwon._

LOOP  
Search around the house.

TRANSLATION  
 _Giidaghontak binula._

LOOP  
Go check the back.

TRANSLATION  
 _Taawontak dábuma._

LOOP  
Over there!

TRANSLATION  
 _Han bwon!_

LOOP  
Where did they go?

TRANSLATION  
 _Bi’urontsuu hakú boh?_

LOOP  
Grab them!

TRANSLATION  
 _Kaathagontaksuu!_

LOOP  
We’ve got them.

TRANSLATION  
 _Suu bunaa._

LOOP  
I see you.

TRANSLATION  
 _‘aapontiik._

LOOP  
You’re mine!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ant hadii!_

LOOP  
You’re dead!

TRANSLATION  
 _Duyusak esti!_

LOOP  
Guard the exits.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bergahontak pira._

LOOP  
Lock the door.

TRANSLATION  
 _Rwobesontak wanla._

LOOP  
I’m the manager.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aan manajeru._


End file.
